Together
by PickaPicChallenge
Summary: Between longing and guilt, darkness and light, Edward will be given a lesson in desire.


**Pick a Pic Challenge**

**Title:** Together

**Banner #:** 83

**Pairing:** Jasper/ Edward

**Genre:** Angst/ Drama

**Rating/Disclaimer:** This story is **rated MA** for mature adult themes. It is a slash story and contains male/male sexual scenes and swearing. If you are underage or this type of material is offensive to you, please leave this page. Twilight is the property of Stephanie Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. The plot of this story belongs to us.

**Summary:** Between longing and guilt, darkness and light, Edward will be given a lesson in desire.

******To see all entries for this contest, please visit (****pickapic).(twificpics).com**

* * *

**Together.**

I want to be normal, average and well-adjusted. I want to meet a girl, marry her and produce 2.5 kids. I want the white picket fence, the mortgage that will break my back to repay and the dead end job that I will complain about. I want to fit into the mould of the common male, perpetually constrained by the self-imposed limitations of a dutiful existence. Like a poor child coveting the treat of an expensive candy, I crave the life I cannot have unless I manage to suppress the sinful yearnings that _he _arouses.

It isn't fair to say the least. I uprooted my entire life just to be here so I could give myself the chance to start over and become the man I long to be. Everything was going according to plan, until _he _came along and all bets were off. Just one look from _him_ has had me smouldering in the fire pits of hell, burning for his touch and wondering about his heart. It is an unhealthy obsession. One I indulge much too often, going as far as making his lover's coffee house my favourite haunt.

To put it politely, he gives a new whole dimension to the word promiscuous. He has slept with every good looking man around campus but never more than once or so I am told. Curiously, some of the guys who have succumbed to his attentions claim to be heterosexual. It goes to prove the extent of Jasper's sexual appeal. I'm sure a man like that could break me.

I'm resolute to find myself a good girl and settle down therefore my romantic attentions have been reserved for womankind, even if they don't entice me as he does.

Remembering the shame I left behind is the best incentive to keep my distance from him. The price of desire is too high as I learned not so long ago. Back home, I was inconspicuously impervious to the raging hormones assailing other men's bodies. My bookish personality was the constant excuse for my lack of female companionship. Sam moved to town and suddenly I was fantasizing about servicing him on my knees. Driven by curiosity, I discovered the pleasure of fingering myself while stroking my cock. Obviously, Sam noticed my interest. One day he lured me into an unused classroom and I gladly bottomed for him. I was in heaven until three days later when I found out that he had videotaped our encounter.

By allowing myself to act on the demands of my body, I shamed my family and drove them away. I am determined to regain their love and respect no matter the personal sacrifice that it could potentially mean. So I date pretty girls and nice daughters of respectable families. I'm attentive and sweet and am the perfect boyfriend. I take them to my bed and make love to their too-soft bodies while trying not to pretend that I wish to be the one being invaded by a hard male flesh.

I try with all my might to deny the sizzling attraction I feel for him. One look at his hard male chest has me panting with desire, my nipples straining against my shirt's fabric and my cock swelling until the point of pain. He has this raw sensuality that beckons unsuspecting victims to come closer, unaware of the danger he presents. I see the attention he commands wherever he goes; all eyes follow and all cocks harden.

Sometimes he catches me staring. I'm no idiot. I know that despite my heterosexual act, Jasper realizes the lust he inspires in me in the way I always avert my eyes. I don't want to encourage him to make an advance. On a few occasions he blatantly grabbed his cock, drawing my attention to the significant bulge between his legs. If only he knew the many times I had to run to the bathroom to jerk off to thoughts of him pounding my ass, of sucking his nipples, of kissing his beautiful mouth.

There is no point in denying that what once was pure animal lust has developed into something much more complex. Entangled with the overwhelming attraction, a feeling of tenderness has me wanting to fall at his feet. I lust not only for the carnal knowledge of his body but I also yearn for the deep recesses of his immortal soul. I want to know his heart and mind and have meaningful conversations while I hold him in my arms. I want the warmth of his smiles and the intimacy of his tears. I want him to belong to me. I want to own the beautiful man who effortlessly stole my peace of mind. I long to take him into my body and consume his very existence; destroying both of us in order to build a whole new being.

Yet at the same time I hate him. He got under my skin and became a menace to all my dreams of normalcy and regained family affection. He doesn't even care. To Jasper, the world is a playground and people are mere puppets under his skilled hands. He is a man without a conscience, a pleasure seeker blind to the trail of broken hearts he leaves behind. I see the haunted looks of the men with whom he was once involved. Surely they cover up their deeper emotions by teasing and flirting but the pain is there if one cares to look.

For all of that I shouldn't want him but I do. There is this prickling feeling at the back of my neck whenever he is around. I am constantly aware of him, unable to disconnect from the overwhelming notion that we are meant to be. It's silly and I'm mortified for entertaining such fanciful notions about a guy that is essentially a man-whore. Nevertheless, all the reasoning in the world cannot erase the reality of falling in love with the wrong kind of person, for he is a man and an uncaring one.

Worst of all is this gut-wrenching feeling that twists my insides and clouds my head, this primal need that the sight of him flirting with other men always evokes. I want to break the neck of every man who dares to look at him; disfigure the faces of all his former lovers; destroy anyone Jasper might ever feel attracted to. He should be mine and mine alone. I'm constantly appalled by my medieval notions of ownership but, at the same time, I'm powerless against the instinct to claim him and putting an end to his flirtatious ways.

Unbeknownst to Jasper, he holds the power to destroy my dream and break my heart and I'm afraid I'm helpless to prevent either from happening.

oOo

He keeps staring at me... And he thinks I don't notice... But I notice...

I notice every time he lays those evergreen eyes on me... I see the way he devours my body hungrily with hooded eyes and god knows I want to devour him too.

I know the way he pulls his bottom lip between his teeth' and bites on it every time I bend over. I want to nip that pouty, bottom lip and suck it and wrap those lips around my cock.

I know I'm fucking sexy and god damn it he knows it too. I want to show him just how roughly I can sex him and his squeezable ass up and I know he wants me to show him too. His ass is firm but baby, I can make it flexible for you.

I stare seductively at him and watch as he twirls a strand of hair around his index finger while his eyes travel over my tight, white t-shirt appreciating the well-defined outline of my chest.

I want to grab his locks, the colour of auburn leaves burning in a raging fire twisting in my fingertips as I wrap those pretty lips around my dick.

Ungh! Imagine the possibilities of pleasure... I shift in my seat and then he looks into my aqua eyes. His eyes are beautifully filled with lust. Fuck yeah!

Five... Four... Three... Two... One... And there it is. That hard-on inducing-blush that makes a wet spot appear on my jeans without fail every god damn weekend. Thank god for dark wash jeans. Thank god for beautiful boys.

He abruptly averts his eyes and twists in his seat to hide behind the booth. He thinks he is hidden and his face is definitely not in sight but the bulge in his skinnies is absolutely fucking showing and, oh god, his hand is disappearing and... Fuck... He is full out palming his erection.

I can bring you the best kinds of relief sweet thang. Come to Jasper baby boy. As I am about to stand up and take what's mine, I feel a familiar pair of arms wrap around my neck from behind and soft lips caress the edge of my lips.

"Hey sexy."

"Rile darlin'... mmm... your lips are always so soft... and I really love how talented they are but as much as I love them, you have got to have the worst timing ever." I cast a quick glance in beautiful's direction and notice him flirting with the waitress, Bella.

"There is no fucking way," I growl, standing up and pushing my chair back forcefully. I watch the waitress flirt with my object of desire and lean closer to him with every word that spills from those beautiful lips.

Sighing wistfully, Riley wraps his arms around my waist and leans his head on my shoulder as he whispers into my ear, "He is rather pretty, isn't he? Imagine tapping something as gorgeous as that? An Edward Cullen filling." Riley sighs deeply in my ear and it sends shivers down my spine.

Turning in his arms, I place a hard kiss to his lips and wrap my arms around his waist as I lower my voice and make it husky, "Mmm... I love the sound of that... you on the top, me on the bottom and in the middle... mmm... that would indeed be very delicious..."

Licking my lips at the thought of both of us filling Edward up, I let out a low moan and thrust my hips in small, slow circles against Riley's, "Dance with me sugar."

Riley immediately grabs my hand and leads me onto our make-shift dance floor. I love this place and I love the fact that Peter built it for me as a birthday present.

Peter is seven years older than me and his wallet and bank account are definitely not lacking. He runs his own successful company and increases his wealth on a daily basis, although that consisted of him traveling

I complained once about not having a decent student hang out in or around our campus and Peter was always willing to give me everything I wanted. He bought a couple of properties surrounding the university, demolished them and built Infinity. Infinity consisted of three parts.

The first part: a coffee shop that sold light meals and the best coffee around campus, providing plenty of space with a sociable area. It was filled with round tables and chairs, as well as more private booths for students looking for a quieter place to wind down or form study groups.

Next to the coffee shop was the second part of Infinity; a pub for the older the students who were of age to drink while having a good time; enjoying the live bands that played on stage during the evenings.

The third and absolute best part to Infinity was where I chose to spend most of my Saturday nights, at the club. The club consisted of two dance floors; one for the hip-hop crowd and another for those that loved house and proper dance music.

The club was definitely a hit and attracted a lot of pretty girls and boys from all around campus, although there was only one beauty I was hoping would show up later tonight... A gorgeous boy, who, I planned on wrapping around my needy cock. What? I was young and needed my fill of men, especially since my man was hardly ever around.

If Peter's flight made it back on time today, he would definitely enjoy the little delicacy I had my eyes set on. Oh, we will devour him alright and he will love every minute of it. God knows, we were certainly going to enjoy ourselves.

Spinning Riley around, I pull his ass flush against my hips and grind my erection into his cute little ass. Leaning forward, I press my lips lightly to Riley's ear and whisper, "So tell me something beautiful," Riley shivers and leans further into my body, "How do you know the ever gorgeous Edward Cullen and how can we get him into the club tonight?"

Riley knew what I was really asking him was, 'How do I get Edward to the back of the club so that I can give him the ride of his life.' That's really all I needed to know. Giggling, he turns around in my arms, his arms wrapping around my neck, and whispers back just as seductively, "Oh sweetheart... We don't."

Pulling back to look at his pretty face, I give him a 'don't-fuck-with-me' look and sighing he pulls away from me, turns his head to look at my prey and says, "Unfortunately for us, Edward is not into our anatomy." Facing me once again, he smiles at me with a slight sadness on his face and says, "I've only ever seen him with the ladies. Demetri and Emmett have both tried with no luck and those two definitely know all the right moves. You aren't going to be tapping that delectable ass, Jay... None of us will."

"Hmmm... I guess he just hasn't met the right man yet," I say staring dreamily at Edward's face.

"Whitlock, you are good... Really fucking good actually," he licks his lips and pulls my body flush with his, "... But nobody is _that_ good." He places a soft kiss to my lips and pulls away, "I'll see you later tonight gorgeous and just remember," he says turning his head back, "As yummy as he is, you'll only be wasting your time."

"We'll see," I give him a cocky smirk and blow him a kiss good-bye. He rolls his eyes but leaves with a smile on his face. He knows I'm the best at getting what I want and I always did love a challenge. Nobody can resist a Whitlock anyway. We are just that good at what we do.

I look back to my object of desire, adjust the bulge in my jeans and watch with a cocky smirk as I catch him ogling me. He quickly averts his eyes and jumps back into the conversation with his friends, I assume, who joined him while I was dancing with Rile. Well… I was giving Cullen more something to look forward to than just a display of hot dancing.

Oh he wants me alright and he is definitely not straight. Closeted maybe but no, not straight because there is no way that a straight man would look at another man the way he has been eye-fucking me.

Upon hearing Rosie's laughter, I sadly divert my attention away from him and nearly fall over when I notice that she is at the same table as him. Smiling, I know that this could not be more perfect.

Rosalie is my twin and a damn gorgeous one at that. Since she is sitting with Edward, I can only assume that they are friends and I briefly wonder why I have never met Edward, since I know all of Rosie's other male friends.

I know everybody sitting at their table with the exception of him. Hell, I've fucked all the guys at their table, except for Edward.

Sauntering over, I catch Rosie's eye and she immediately smirks at me, knowing full well why I am on my way over. Leaning back in her chair, she lifts her coffee and takes a sip while waiting for me to make my move. Rose agrees with me that we are beautiful, intelligent and have talents that only the best can compete with. We love to watch one another as we take down our prey. As I near their table, Seth jumps up and into my arms.

"Jas!" he squeals as he wraps his legs around my waist, cups my face and plants a firm kiss on my lips. Laughing, I hold onto Seth's backside and return the kiss. Seth is always so dramatic in his greeting to me and I would be lying if I didn't admit that it boosted my ego a little more every time.

"Hey Seth," I say, still laughing as I plant his feet back onto the ground.

"Hey bro," Rosie grabs my attention and I walk over to her. Bending down, I give her a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"Hey sis," she smiles coyly and tells me to take a seat next to her. Declining, I straighten up and address everyone at the table but my eyes remain trained on Edward, who is keeping his eyes glued to his cup of coffee with a faint blush on his face. God he is even more beautiful up-close. I have to have this boy.

"Well, I just wanted to know if y'all are coming to Infinity's Snow Party tonight?" I ask smoothly while never taking my eyes off of him. Slowly, he turns his head up to look at me and I am stunned by the lust I see swirling in the depths of his green eyes.

"Tonight is one party we are definitely not missing out on, Jasper," Alice pipes up and leans over to kiss Rose on the lips.

"Yeah, we all went shopping for new clothes just for your party bro. Hell, even Edward," Rose introduces Edward and carries on, "who is fairly new to our university will be there."

"Well, Hello Edward," I say saucily as I extend my hand to him, "I'm Jasper... Jasper Whitlock." I give him my most dazzling smile and watch as he quickly takes my hand and introduces himself.

"E-Edward... Cullen. Edward Cullen."

He is absolutely adorable as he stumbles over his words. Holding on tighter, I bring his hand to my lips and kiss it softly, "It's an absolute pleasure to meet you, Edward."

His jaw drops open and a furious blush envelopes his features, "Y-you t-too," he stutters out as he quickly removes his hand from mine, throws a few bills on the table and mumbles something about needing to get ready for the party tonight. He quickly says his good-byes and stumbles once or twice on his way out. As soon as the door slams shut behind him the entire table erupts into laughter.

"That wasn't very nice, Jasper," Benjamin says sternly but the smile on his lips give him away.

"I was just trying to be polite," I say coyly and James laughs loudly while Seth sighs deeply saying, "I thought that was very sweet."

"You do realise that Edward is straight, right? I mean, he has only had girlfriends since he's been here," Bella pipes up cheekily.

"With the way he responded to Jasper just a few seconds ago, I would say that he is probably bi Bells," Jake pipes up and Embry adds, "Not to mention the very prominent bulge in his pants that he tried to cover up with his book." The whole table erupts into another fit of laughter.

"He is rather adorable," I say as I stare back at the front doors, "Make sure he is at that party tonight, Rosie. Em will pop in shortly to give you all your V. I. P. passes. Make sure gorgeous gets his." With another kiss to Rosalie's cheek, I leave to get ready for tonight.

oOo

After the rather awkward formal introduction, I'm left to deal with the aftermath of being in close contact with the man who has consumed my every thought and starred in my every fantasy. He was obviously playing one of his damned games. I'm not as obtuse as to believe that he has any lasting interest in me but my body doesn't acknowledge his touch for what it was. The feeling of his lips has sent my libido into overdrive and my defences to full potency. The need to protect myself dictates that I should abstain from tonight's party. At the same moment I decide to stay home, I hear Rosalie's throaty voice calling out to me, "Edward wait!"

Patiently waiting for her to catch up, I can't help but notice that she is prettily flushed, the colour enhancing her cream and peaches complexion. Looking at her is always slightly painful for she bears a striking similarity with the object of my recalcitrant affections. Silently, I wait while Rosalie tries to catch her breath.

"Edward, I need to talk to you."

_You don't say…_

Naturally, I don't voice such a rude comment but it certainly popped into my mind. Rose can be the queen of obvious statements.

"Hey, wipe out that smart ass look, dipshit. I'm here to talk about serious stuff." Ah, the warrior queen returns... I grin at her fierce scowl. Huffing, she looks away and I'm almost convinced that I am going to be spared from the painful experience of conversing with Rosalie. Unfortunately, I'm not that lucky.

"Listen dude, not everything is what it seems when it comes down to Jasper. God knows he can be an ass but he can also be sweet and caring."

"Okayyy… So why are you telling me this?" As if I don't know, however, I don't want to give anything away. I don't even know if I'm right in assuming that she is going to present Jasper's case.

Snorting in what seems to be disgust; Rosalie taps her foot in irritation. I don't really want to provoke her wrath. She can be a formidable adversary when her heart is set on winning. Not that I have any personal experience in confronting the girl, I'm not suicidal after all.

"Play dumb if you will, but both of us know the truth. You are attracted to Jasper. Don't even try to deny it. The bulge in your pants is proof enough of that."

Damn, damn, damn! I need to divert her attention because, let's face it, nobody wants to be confronted by a family member of the guy you are lusting after.

"It was Bella..." but of course, she wouldn't let me finish.

"Seriously, do you think I'm an idiot? Or blind perhaps? I've seen the way you look at _her_. It's always polite disinterest on your part and panting horniness on hers. With Jasper though, you were flustered and excited. You should have seen your face, desire written all over it but I'm not here to force the issue. I just came to say that my brother isn't always all he is made out to be."

Patience evades me in the face of the woman determined to have her say. She is a force of nature for sure but I'm not exactly weak even though whenever possible I try to avoid arguments at all costs. Right now, stating my mind is a necessity to which I must succumb.

"Why should I? Why should I put myself out there for a man who happens to be in a serious relationship? He can never be mine. There are another men to whom that honour belongs and besides, I'm not about to be one of his playthings. I won't be sent on my way after he is done using my body. Are you as blind as him or are you simply blind to his faults? Maybe you hate me and want to see me suffer..."

Her hand touches my cheek and her soulful eyes search mine. After a long time, I notice the tears threatening to spill and the sadness surrounding her compressed lips. She no longer looks like a woman on a mission. She resembles a concerned mama about to comfort her wayward son. It tugs at my heart because it is a reminder of things I am no longer entitled to.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry… so, so sorry. I thought it was merely about attraction. I would never have guessed how deep your emotions run, Edward. I was simply trying to point out that it would be okay for you to fuck Jasper if you so desired."

I'm shocked beyond words by the compassion lurking in her eyes, the caring way she looks at me and the gentleness of her voice. She knows that, given the nature of my feelings, dallying with Jasper would be something close to suicide. Hugging her briefly, I am grateful to whatever greater power saw fit to put her in my way. She can be forceful and stubborn but she is also loyal to the ones she loves. Before walking away, she says the words that will change my life.

"I know it hurts, knowing the feeling of the one you love only to have it snatched away but consider this Edward: Would you deny yourself the pleasure of knowing heaven just because it would only last for a day?"

Her question confuses me but it truly brings forth a valid point. Could I do it? Could I enjoy Jasper and then allow him to throw me away? Would I survive it? Would I consent to it? I feel the beginning of a migraine and am almost happy about it, for it has the potential of taking the decision out of my hands, at least for tonight. The thing is… I'm not comfortable with running away. I don't know what to do but I certainly won't hide.

Tonight, I'm going clubbing. Everything else will be decided as the night progresses. This night will be about being young and refraining from trying to dominate my destiny. Maybe nothing will happen and he'll leave me alone. Wouldn't that be pathetic?

So much angst over a decision, one I might not even have to make after all is said and done? Worst case scenario: Bella will be there and I will make her my next girlfriend. Perhaps she will even be the one I take to the altar.

With spring in my step, I head home. There is a party I need to prepare for...

oOo

I watch intently as my boy makes his way up the stairs to the top floor of Infinity. By the look on his face, it seems as though he has never seen anything quite like it. Of course you haven't sweet thang. I bet you've also never been pleasured the way you will be tonight.

He is so sexy. Long, strong legs that carry on forever that will be wrapped around me later tonight as I pump in and out of him. That thought alone has my semi-erect dick hardening further. Covering my crotch with my hand, I lean back on the V. I. P. couch with my right arm stretched across the back of the leather, drink in hand and I squeeze down firmly while eye-fucking the hell out of Edward.

As he approaches us he looks directly at me. Smiling sweetly at him I start to palm myself and catching the movement, his eyes travel down, down, down until he sees the treat I have waiting for him. He just doesn't know it yet.

He stops in his tracks, his eyes glaze over and he licks his lips while discreetly trying to adjust himself. Fuck yeah, you want this, don't you baby boy?

A couple of people bump into him, trying to make their way around him and this brings him out of his lust-induced stupor. Shooting his eyes back to mine, I quickly throw my head back and moan softly while looking at him through hooded eyelids.

Five... Four... Three... Two... One... Fucking beautiful...

"Edward!" Bella hollers over the loud music and waves him over to our table. He breaks eye contact with me and quickly makes his way over to Bella at the other end of our V. I. P. section.

You're far away now sexy but pretty soon you and I will be getting up close and personal, Edward Cullen.

Placing my Jameson on the rocks down on the table, I get up and make my way over to him. Standing right behind him, I can hear his infectious laughter vibrating through me. Leaning forward without touching him I whisper in a husky voice, "I'm so happy you could make it Edward."

He completely freezes and I notice a slight shudder run down his body. Ever so slowly, he turns around and when he does our faces are very close to one another. Smiling, I lean to the side and place a gentle kiss to his left cheek, "Welcome to Infinity, Edward."

I turn around and walk towards the dance floor and looking back I see Edward standing slack-jawed and eyes blown wide staring at me. He is so adorable. Blowing a quick kiss at him, I squeeze my way towards the centre of the dance floor and begin to sway to the beat of the music.

Not even five minutes in, I feel a strong pair of hands grip my hips and pull me into them. A trail of kisses move down my neck and a hand comes around to cup my jaw, pulling my head back and claiming my lips in a fiery kiss.

"Mmm... hey baby," I mumble against his lips.

"Hey, sugar," he mumbles back before capturing my lips in another searing, hot kiss.

Breaking apart for air he turns me in his arms and I flash my dimples for him and in turn he gives me his most dazzling, loving smile. God I loved this man.

"I missed you, sweetheart." He tugs on my ponytail pulling my head back and leaning in to inhale my scent deeply before kissing, nipping and sucking along my neck. Groaning, I pull him closer to me and moan out how much I've missed him as well.

"Dance with me, beautiful."

"With pleasure my darling." Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pull his hips flush to mine as he wraps his arms around my waist and we begin to sway and grind against one another to the pulsing beat of the music.

Not even thirty minutes later as Peter is grinding his erection into my ass he bites down on my earlobe and speaks huskily into my ear, "Judging from the look on that good-looking boys face, I assume he is the one you have been telling me about; the one with the delicious blush?"

Opening my eyes, I see Edward dancing with Bella but watching Peter practically having foreplay with me on the dance floor, a look of want etched onto every part of his pretty face. I watch intently as he blushes at Peter's stare and his blush only spreads as he looks at my smirking face.

oOo

I'm burning in hell. He wants me and is making no secret of it, flaunting his assets right beneath my nose. When I entered the V.I.P. section, I was the sole recipient of his lusty gaze. It perused my body with unabashed admiration and barely concealed hunger. The intensity of the longing he awakens scares me into sitting with Bella and ignoring the simmering desire between us.

I try to forget about Jasper and simply enjoy the company of a nice woman. Bella, with her girl next door looks is more than attractive. She is smart and genuinely sweet; a true diamond of the first water. If I'm not mistaken she is even a virgin because she is one of the true romantics, saving her innocence for the one she loves. She is definitely a keeper but I can't seem to be able to muster up one shred of interest.

My body betrays me every step of the way, shuddering in ecstasy at his whispered words. It is a singular kind of torture hearing his husky voice whispering my name. Lurid images of myself offering my body to deep penetration by him flashes before my eyes in quick succession. My nipples pebble and they are so sensitive that the mere fabric of my shirt is enough to elicit a barely suppressed moan from the depths of me.

My cock is swollen and feels ready to burst through the seams. Oh, to fuck his tight hole and spill my seed deep inside his body, marking him as completely mine... Needing a diversion from that line of thought I ask Bella to dance. Her body moves gracefully and I consider taking her to my bed and slaking my lust on her willing body. It wouldn't be the same but perhaps it would take me one step closer to overcoming this strange obsession with someone less than proper.

The reappearance of Jasper's elusive lover, however, thwarts my plan. Peter is an attractive older man as alluring as Jasper, though in a more subdued way. The man's attitude regarding Jasper is something that angers and baffles me. Peter has no problem with Jasper lascivious conduct. It is rumoured that sometimes he even joins in on Jasper's escapades.

How could a man willingly share someone like Jasper? If he were mine, I would keep him at my side glaring daggers at any men who dared to glance his way. I would constantly remind him to whom he belongs, forcing his body to accept my ownership. I would exhaust his energies so that he had nothing left to share with the other males seeking his attentions.

I'm envious of the man who holds Jasper's beautiful body within his arms. I wish to be Peter, for only then could Jasper ever be mine. My mind knows that they belong to each other but my body seethes in rage. My man is being groped by hands other than my own, rubbing himself on a body that doesn't belong to me. I'm crazed and unhinged, dismayed by the sight of Jasper practically fucking another man.

It is simply too much, I have to get away. I mumble an excuse to my almost forgotten dance partner and make my way towards the bathroom.

oOo

"Beautiful, isn't he?" I say to Peter as I lean my head back on his shoulder, wrapping my arms around the back of his head and pulling him into a heated kiss. When we pull apart, we see Edward storming off of the dance floor and both chuckle.

"Looks like your choice for tonight has developed quite a crush on you, baby." He laughs and we watch as Edward heads towards the men's rooms.

"Mmm... Who wouldn't?" I say cheekily as I turn to face Peter, "Meet us in 15 minutes, sexy." After kissing Peter deeply, I cut through the crowd and take a short cut to the men's rooms.

I wait patiently for Edward to exit the bathroom. The minute he steps out, I grab his arm and pull him into our secret passageway. I push him against the wall by his shoulders and crush my lips to his.

At first he is stunned but I continue to kiss him hard and swipe my tongue across his bottom lip. Gasping, he opens up and immediately, I plunge my tongue into his warm, moist mouth. Grabbing his wrists, I pull his arms above his head and grind down hard into his erection.

Moaning, he starts responding to my attack on his mouth by tangling his tongue with mine. We kiss wildly and passionately as he continues to moan deeply and rocks his hips into mine.

Breaking apart for some much needed air, I let go of one of his arms and tangle my fingers in his hair. God it's like silk. Tugging on his silky soft locks, I pull his head back and pepper kisses across his jaw and up to his earlobe. Letting go of his other hand, I grip his hip firmly and grind into him as I take his earlobe into my mouth and suck, hard.

"Fuck..." his moans send pleasure rocketing through my body. Never have I been so turned on in all my life. His hands grip the end of my shirt and tug up. Lifting my arms, he quickly rips the material off of my body and chucks it across the passage.

Not wanting to wait any longer, I tug his shirt over his head and send it flying. Taking a step back, I roam my hands over his chiseled body and grip his nipples in between my fingers, pinching and twisting. His head falls back against the wall as he lets the most delicious moans tumble from his lips.

"You are so fucking beautiful, Edward..." he grips my ass cheeks and grinds my hard-on into his, creating the necessary friction. Leaning forward I wrap my lips around one of his dusky nipples and swirl it around in my mouth; biting down on it he hisses. I lap and then blow on it to soothe the erotic ache.

Grabbing me by my ponytail, he shoves my lips onto his other nipple where I administer the same attention, making it pebble and harden.

"Fuck yes…" he hisses out and my lips curl upwards into a smile against his skin. Moving down, I lick and swirl my tongue all the way down his body, taking care to reach every single groove in his perfectly ripped muscles. I have never tasted anything as sweet as the boy pushing me to my knees... he tastes divine.

Nipping along his hip bones and then licking a moist trail along his 'v' to soothe the sting of my teeth, he continues to grind into me and moans out his pleasure.

"More Jasper..." he pants out, "I need more!" He continues to push my head lower and my dick throbs at the dominance my shy boy is now showing.

Reaching for his button and zipper I open them slowly and torturously, all the while he continues to beg for me to suck him. Once they are undone, I pull his pants down roughly causing his long, thick cock to spring up and out, slapping me against my chin.

Fuck yeah! I could get used to this... Commando baby!

Without hesitation, I grab his ass - it is so firm yet, so supple - and give a long lick to the underside of his impressive dick. A taste of heaven... his divine scent is concentrated down here and I want more, always more.

I take the head of his heavy cock into my mouth and suck lightly while slipping my tongue into his slit, the taste of his precum is like fireworks in my mouth.

"Your lips look so good wrapped around me, Jasper," he says huskily as I look up at him through my lashes and smile around his head. His hands are digging into my scalp as he starts to sink my lips further over his erection. Winking up at him, I take a deep breath and plunge down, taking him all the way down my throat and moaning around him. I began to bob my head, licking and sucking hard on his beautiful dick.

"Jesus Christ! Fuck! Ungh!" Grabbing my curls harder, he stills my head and begins to fuck my mouth with wild abandon.

"Yes, god! Your mouth... feels... fucking incredible baby." I love how vocal Edward is as he becomes fully aroused.

"So... fucking good... ungh! I'm gonna... cum... fuck..." His hips swivel faster and his moans increase. As soon as I feel his balls tightening I pull off and stand up, pulling his mouth roughly to mine. Shoving my tongue in his mouth, I dominate the kiss and allow him to taste his essence on my tongue. I break the kiss, taking a step back and start to unbutton my jeans. Growling, Edward slaps my hands away and says, "Mine." I won't deny it, that shit is hot and it makes precum leak from the tip of my straining cock.

Ripping my pants down over my hips, they pool around my ankles and Edward leans forward, inhaling my musky scent while humming his approval. Gripping my cock, I coat his pouty lips with my essence as I rub the head across his fuller bottom lip first and then swipe it across the top. Slapping my monster against his lips I tell him to open up and he obeys my commands.

"Good boy," I praise him, "Now suck me Edward, hard." He immediately suctions me to the back of his throat, swallows around me and then moans loudly, the vibrations sending the most exquisite sensations coursing through my body.

"Ungh! Fuck yeah!" I say hoarsely, "Show me what that pretty mouth of yours can do boy." Grabbing the back of his head, he bobs his head on and off of my straining erection. He sucks, licks and blows me with the kind of talented tongue that until tonight I have never had the pleasure of feeling before.

"Yes!" I hiss out as he gently drags his teeth along the underside of my dick before plunging back down and licking all the way back up. With only my purple head in his hot fucking mouth, he creates an incredibly forceful suction that makes me growl loudly from the incredibly hot feeling.

Stripping himself of his shirt and dropping his pants Peter saunters up to Edward and kneels down grasping his ass cheeks firmly in his hands, kneading and squeezing them. Startled, Edward releases me and spins his head around. Before he has a chance to question, Peter grabs him by his jaw and pulls him into a deep, sensual kiss. Now I know how fucking amazing those kisses are and I drop to my knees once again.

Pulling Edward's earlobe in between my teeth, I bite down gently and then suck it into my mouth as I wrap my fingers around his erection and pump him. I feel Peter's hand travel to the back of my head and tug on my ponytail.

"Fuck yes babe! Harder!" I moan out as I hear Edward whimper into Peter's mouth at the loss of my hand. I quickly divest my body of all my clothing as Peter and Edward break apart for air.

Peter pulls Edward's slick back to his bare chest and takes Edward in his hand. He pumps him while tweaking his nipple and biting down softly on his shoulder. Peter's thick, uncut cock is slipping in between Edward's cheeks as he grinds his hips into him. Edward is a sight to behold as his eyes roll back and short panting breaths tumble from his lips. His body shakes from the pleasure rocketing through his body.

Pulling Edward's legs straight, I quickly take his shoes, socks and jeans off, chucking them to the side. Leaning forward, I grab Peter's lips in a fiery, white-hot kiss and turn Edward's head to witness every part of our fuck-hot session.

"That's so hot," he whispers huskily. Breaking apart, Peter and I turn towards him and Peter cups Edward's face as I take him back into my hand, stroking languorously.

Leaning over I whisper into his ear, "Are you ready for us Edward? Are you ready to have my cock deep in your ass as Peter takes your impressive cock deep down his throat? Are you ready for me to fuck you into oblivion as you fuck Peter's pretty mouth?" I ask, slipping two fingers into Peter's mouth. He puts on an erotic show of sucking my fingers for Edward while he leans back and grabs the packet of lube out of his jeans.

"Is that what you want, Edward... hmm? Tell me," I command as I tug his head back harshly and take one, long lick from the back of his ear to the edge of his lips.

"Please..." he begs softly and then bites his bottom lip. That there is the sexiest mother-fucking thing I have ever seen.

"Please what? What is it that you need Edward? Tell us and it's yours." I lean over and take one of his pebbled nipples into my mouth and suck gently while I continue to stroke him.

"I... I want... Ungh!" he cries out as Peter adds some flavoured lube to his throbbing cock and my hand slips and slides smoothly over his erection.

"Yes sugar?" Peter urges as he circles one slick finger around Edward's puckered entrance.

"God that feels..." he mumbles incoherently as Peter slips one finger into his needy hole and begins to pump it in and out, "... feels so... good..."

"Do you want my fiancé to fuck you beautiful?" Peter demands of him as he slips in another finger and curls them to tap his sweet spot.

"Yes! Ungh... Fuck me, Jasper! I want you... to fuck me... right there!" Edward's screams out, his pleasure tumbling from his lips while Peter continues to stretch him and rub over his prostate.

Grabbing Peter's jeans, I retrieve the condom, rip open the packaging and roll it swiftly down my straining cock, making sure to leave a gap at the head. God I have never wanted anyone more than I want this boy in front of me. He simply oozes sex-appeal. He is so beautiful.

Peter pours more of the flavored lube onto his fingers and coats me with a generous amount. He has such strong hands and they always feel fucking amazing on me. He pours more lube around Edward's stretched hole and it's a beautiful, wondrous sight.

Pulling Edward up by his hand, I immediately pull him into a searing kiss. His tongue twists perfectly with mine and his whole scent invades me completely. He smells so fucking good! Peter pulls him away from me and I growl at the loss of Edward's hands pulling at my back and hair.

"Soon sweetheart… soon." Edward is so consumed in his lust for us, especially for me that he immediately positions his hands against the wall, pushes his ass out and turns his head around winking at me.

"Fuck yes!" I moan out lowly as I pull Peter roughly by his hand and position him in front of Edward's engorged member. I move back around to position myself behind Edward, wrapping my hands around him and guiding him to Peter's waiting tongue and lips, "Suck!" I command and Peter immediately swallows Edward, eliciting sexy noises from throat.

Leaning back up, I position myself at Edward's entrance and push slowly forward. No time to tease, I have to get in there now, before I explode! I feel Edward tense and hiss as my monster of a cock pushes past his tight ring of muscle.

"Relax for me baby. Let me take care of you." Immediately I feel him begin to relax and I have to clench my teeth as his ass starts to swallow every inch of my cock until my legs hit the back of his thighs. God damn, he is tight!

"Tight... you feel so fucking good Edward." I hiss out as I force myself not to begin fucking him like there's no tomorrow.

"So full... Ungh! Peter, yes! Aaahh... fuck me Jasper!" he cries out as Peter works him over like a pro from the front. Placing one hand in the middle of his back while the other grips his hip, I pull out a little and push back in deeply. I do this for about a minute as I watch my slick cock disappear in and out of Edward's warm cavern.

Edward's moans increase and he orders me, "More Jasper... p-please... fuck me harder..."

Gripping his hips tightly with both hands, I dig my fingers into his hips and start to pound into his beautiful, needy hole.

"Never..." I moan loudly, my voice hoarse, "Never felt... so tight... so fucking warm… your ass... wraps perfectly... it's a perfect fit... I never... fuck!" I scream out as I feel his inner walls start to flutter around my swollen cock.

"Jay!" he screams out and all that can be heard is the sound of skin slapping against skin as I push Edward's legs further apart and drive into him harder, smacking his prostate over and over; slurping and sucking as Edward's dick plunges in and out of Peter's mouth at a rapid pace; the sound of Peter's hand jerking himself off rapidly; Edward's fingers scratching along the wall as he tries desperately to find something solid to hold onto; our moans, groans and screams ricocheting and reverberating off the walls. We were creating a cacophony of elevating sexual noises as we neared that proverbial cliff.

Tugging Edward's hair harshly and pulling him closer to me, I pant out my command, "Cum for me beautiful. Spill that desire deep down my future husband's throat. Give it all to him."

Edward lets out a strangled cry as he shoots out stream after stream of his heavenly essence down Peter's throat and Peter swallows every last drop as he spurts his own release all over his hand and the carpet. I drive my cock deep into Edward with wild abandon and a few, hard thrusts later, I am spilling my seed deep inside his hot, tight ass filling the latex up with so much cum I fear it might burst.

"Fuck!" I pant out as I collapse against Edward's sweaty back, all three of us exhausted. Trembling, Edward collapses on top of Peter, thankfully missing my prized possession, and I fall down with him.

After a minute or two, Peter pushes us off of him and gets up. Finding our individual items of clothing, he picks them up and hands them over to us with a content smile on his face, "Get dressed," he demands and I watch knowingly as his blissful look turns hungry again while his eyes roam my tall, naked form.

Smirking at him, I turn to face the wall, bend down to pick up my shirt and as I stand back up Peter pins my hands to the wall and grinds his semi erect, jean-clad cock into my ass, "Your ass is mine later baby," he whispers huskily into my ear and I shiver at the promise of him filling me up in the most delicious ways.

Upon hearing a door, I spin around and watch Edward start to leave. Running up to him, I grab his arm, spin him around and pull him in for a deep kiss and he responds in kind. Breaking the kiss and bringing one of my most pleasurable sexual experiences to an end, I cup his face in one hand and trail my fingers down his cheek with the other, "Thank you, Edward," I whisper softly, knowing that I am going to miss him but also knowing that Peter and I never brought the same guy into our 'bed' more than once.

As his blush reappears, fleeting thoughts run through my mind. Can I really give this up? Is one time really going to be enough for me? Peter's arms wrapping around my waist chase those thoughts away immediately and my hands fall away from Edward's beautiful face to wrap around Peter's forearms. Leaning around me, Peter thanks Edward for an amazing time tonight and places a soft kiss to his cheek and then pulls me closer to him. We stand together and watch as Edward bites on his bottom lip, thanks us quietly and turns around, walking out of our private passageway and back into the party.

Watching Edward's sexy form walk away from me leaves a strange feeling in my gut. Not wanting to dwell on or acknowledge it, I turn around in Peter's strong arms and attack his mouth with renewed hunger. This is where I belong.

oOo

Empty, that's how I feel. I allowed myself to be overcome with desire and it blinded me to the consequences following my surrender. The act itself was pure bliss and even the presence of Jasper's lover couldn't diminish the delight of bottoming to the lusty man who dominates my fantasies. It was pointedly the most exhilarating hour of my life, but now that it is over I am confronted with the reality of being discarded.

For whatever reason, I entertained the notion that it wouldn't happen to me; the thanks and farewell routine. My traitorous imagination deluded me into believing in a happily ever after, that I was the one who would stay, that he would choose me. I chuckle at my own foolishness, at the blindness of a man infatuated with an image instead of with a living, breathing being. I am finally ready to see that the Jasper I adore is nothing more than an amalgam of the real man's best traits and the ones my dream lover possesses.

No, I don't love the man but love the idea of a destined lover, the one who would sweep me from my feet and carry me towards a merry future. What I truly wanted was to be rescued from my carefully planned future and my twisted notion that I could make myself be "normal". As sweet as they are, I don't wish to share my life with a woman. I don't want their pliant flesh beneath my hands. I want to feel the ripple of muscles and the tightness of an ass clenching around my cock.

Despite all of my realizations, the pain of rejection is still very much present. Seeing the man to whom I had surrendered control with his true lover, dented my pride and battered my heart. However, I'm prone to adopt a philosophical approach to life and face this night's proceedings as nothing more than the push I needed towards a better future.

No, Jasper and I will never be together but, it wouldn't be too dramatic to say that the experience changed me. Not in the way I was hoping for but in a deeper, more permanent way. I'm ready to stop hiding from myself. Today, I'm coming out of the closet, owning up to my identity and loving myself for who I am. My family will either accept or reject me. Either way, as it stands, they are already lost to me so our relationship can only get better. My asinine plan to violate myself just to conform to the rules of a judgmental society is dead and buried.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading!**


End file.
